Diary of a Meister
by CSMichaelis
Summary: On her first day, Maka begins a diary, a place to record all of her fears, anxieties and events that occur during her time training at the DWMA
1. Chapter 1

Diary Entry 1

I've finally made it... The DWMA, and it's just like Mama said it would be. I have to admit that I'm a little nervous, I don't really know what to expect but I'm also kind of excited.

I wonder what my partner will be like, Mama said she knew hers pretty quick. I guess that's another reason to worry, that's how she met Papa.

What if after everything...I can't trust anyone enough to find a weapon partner?

It's hard to learn to trust people when you can't trust your own father. It hurts me to say that but it's true. After what he's done to Mama, I don't know if I can ever really put faith in anyone. Trust is a big factor You literally have to put your life in their hands, it's a two way street of course.

Aside from my many fears, I have to say that when I first got here, after I finally set my mind to making the long journey to the top of the stairs outside of the Academy, I realized that Death City is a beautiful place. Mama always told me it was, but I never imagined what the view could be like at the top of it all.

Tomorrow, there's going to be a social for the students, we've been told to take our time to find the weapon that we can match our soul wave lengths with, I don't expect to find someone soon. There's so many students in my class, I doubt any of them would even consider it. They're all so sure of themselves.

I know that this is something I have to do, I promised Mama that I'd do everything I can to be as good a meister as she is, maybe one day I'll make my weapon (If I ever find one) stronger than my dad. I just hope I don't end up letting Mama down. She was the best when she was here, it wouldn't look good if her daughter couldn't keep up.

Still, I can't stop thinking that somehow, I'll disappoint her. As she always says " Be brave Maka, take heart, it'll all work out the way it's supposed to."

A part of me already just wants to go home and forget about it, maybe I'm not meant for this I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow, maybe I'll find my place at the DWMA. Or maybe it's just wishful thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 2

I have to say that tonight was really interesting. The social was kind of fun. I was skeptical at first but when I got to the social, I was pleasantly surprised. Our teacher gave us each a pin so we could tell which students were weapons or Meisters. I actually met a few people I think I could be friends with.

As far as finding a partner, I think I found one. I can't believe it happened so fast. Everyone calls him Soul Eater, I spoke to him for most of the night, he's interesting really, He's a musician He seems like kind of a jerk though, but there's something in his eyes that makes me think that I can give him my trust. I really think this could work. Then again, Mama thought everything would work for her. But it's not like we're picking the person we're going to marry, it's just while we're at the academy.

While we were getting to know each other, he told me that his family are known musicians but he chose to come here when he realized he could change. It didn't take me long to open up to him actually. He seems like the kind of person that is really there when you need them. I think I kind of like him. Soul seems different from everyone else, it's not just his appearance, it's something that I can't explain. He wants to be one of Lord Death's weapons and I want to help him get there, it's my own insecurities that kept me from asking him tonight. After all, why would anyone want to partner with me, especially someone like him.

He probably wouldn't even think of it.

I met a girl named Tsubaki today, she's some kind of demon weapon she says. She seems like a nice person, she partnered with someone called Black Star, I guess he's friends with Soul too. I'm not sure how I feel about him though, he thinks he's better than everyone else. The way he goes on about himself, you think he'd be a big celebrity or something. It get pretty irritating.

Anyway, Tsubaki thinks I should ask Soul since we got along so well. I want to, but I don't know.

"Come on Maka, you'll never know until you try." She told me when I mentioned it to her before I spoke to Soul. I guess she's right, I won't know. I'll try to gather my courage and ask him in class tomorrow.

I hope he won't find anyone before then, I think we could be good together. We would have to get an apartment somewhere close to the DWMA. I can only imagine what he'll say to me.

But I have to try, who knows, maybe he'll accept. I really hope I'm not wrong. It could be good for both of us. Well, seven a.m. comes early and I don't want to be late

It'll be a new day with new possibilities and I just need to stay positive. That's it, I'll just keep telling myself it'll all work out...everything will be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3

It's been such a busy week, between classes,homework, Soul and I moving into our apartment and trying to learn how to share the space, I just haven't had the chance to write anything down. I've learned that I was right, Soul can be a big jerk, we've already had a few arguments, but just when I think I was wrong for trusting him, he does something that really makes our fight seem like nothing.

Aside from that, Papa's been more annoying than ever, anytime he sees Soul with me he has to make some kind of comment to him. It's embarrassing, and it's not like anything is happening between us, we're just partners. It's not really his business anyway, I mean he's probably just worried Soul would do the same thing to me as he did to Mama. Men are such jerks. Their biggest function in life seems to be to irritate us. Papa proved that enough times.

We're having our first test tomorrow, I've been studying pretty hard and Soul apparently doesn't believe in studying at all. He's been finding everything else to do and if he's not careful, I can see us getting sent into a remedial lesson because of his lack of study habits. It's funny though, no matter what happens, I can't stay angry with him for long.

I know it's only been a week but I feel kind of like I want to be closer to him. I know this is crazy but I not only completely trust him with my life, but I want to...well it doesn't matter. Who could want to be with someone like me?

On the bright side, I've been reading this book about being courageous and I've started to build up my confidence. Soul says he's impressed with my effort. He's been encouraging as far as that's concerned.

He says I'll need it if I'm going to keep my promise and make him a death scythe.

Some students got together this afternoon for a game of basketball, I don't play but Soul's really good. Tsubaki and I had time to talk on the sidelines. She's so much more patient than I am, I swear if I had to heart 'I'm Black star, I'm the star, No one can beat me' Once more tonight I would have had to Maka chop him into oblivion. I don't know how she lives with it all the time. Then again, there are times I'd like to do the same to Papa and Soul.

I guess I'll just have to see where everything is leading me, who knows, maybe Soul and I won't end up needing remedial lessons, maybe he has some kind of plan. I'm just getting to know him so can I really make that call? Well, I can always hope can't I?

Things have a way of working themselves out.


End file.
